Middle of Sunrise
by sisitmee
Summary: Cagalli bukan Cagalli keras kepala dan penuh emosi, tapi si Red Knight tetap Prince Charming. Reaksi mata emas pada mata hijau sangat tidak terduga. Out Of Character sekali. My very first fanfic.
1. Introduksi?

Kalo saya adalah orang yang punya Gundam Seed-Destiny, bahkan Bandai sekalipun, saya gakkan bikin Flay dan Stellar mati sia-sia.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yoooo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mata amber vs Mata biru masih berlangsung. Jarum pendek pada jam dinding di ruangan raksasa itu menunjuk angka dua, sedangkan bonsai pohon mangga di dekat jam dinding sedang menyesap oksigen yang keduanya ikut hirup.<p>

"Yzak-kun?" Miriallia menahan nafas, selain berusaha menahan ngantuk yang udah menggelantung minta diperhatikan. "Cagalli-san?"

"Shhhsh!" teriak yang lain. Ya, berteriak, gak peduli selarut apa kala itu. Cewek bermata biru itu menyerah meminta interupsi permainan. Kenapa harus aku yang jadi wasit, sih! Ia kini membiarkan kantuknya menguasainya, hingga tidur dengan posisi duduk dan sesekali mengangguk-angguk gak jelas.

* * *

><p>"Nee-san?"<p>

Cagalli menoleh, dan mendapati Yzak dengan rambut basahnya, mendekatinya. Cowok silver itu gak peduli sengantuk apa dirinya, ia harus tetap bangun pagi agar Cagalli-nee kesayangannya memaafkannya atas segala apapun yang terjadi semalam. "Apa?"

Muka Yzak berseri secara tiba-tiba. (**Lupa, ini saaaaaangggggaaaat OOC**) "Kita baikan?"

"Huh?"

"Baikan!"

Cagalli berdiri dan mengambil sisa roti di meja. "Kenapa?"

Ingin rasanya Yzak membanting kembarannya ini ke PLANTS. Sabar, Yzak. Sabar... "Semalam, kamu benar-benar gak ingat apa yang..."

"Ooh, yang Miri tidur di meja kerjaku? Itu masih bisa ditoleransi, kok, Yzak. Salah kita sendiri kenapa nyuruh dia jadi wasit pertandingan 'menatap-menatap' kita. OK, kamu siap? Bentar lagi Kisaka manggil kita," kata Cagalli, dan barus sadar kalo Yzak masih pake jas mandi. "Kamu belum pake apa-apa?"

* * *

><p>mari kita luruskan sebentar.<p>

Di fanfic ini, Cagalli dan Yzak adalah kembar. Yzak Joule masih Coordinator, dan Cagalli Yula Athha masih seorang Natural. Ceritanya, Yzak diambil saat masih berupa zigot dan ditransfer ke Moon Base (apalah namanya). Cagalli dibiarkan tumbuh dan berkembang di perut ibunya, sedangkan Yzak dikandung di rahim buatan dengan ayahnya sebagai 'ibu'. Setelah Yzak lahir, ia diadopsi keluarga Joule, sedangkan Cagalli diambil anak oleh Uzumi Nala Athha. Perlu diketahui kalo posisi Joule family adalah setara dengan Menteri di PLANTS, dan Uzumi merupakan Presiden Orb Alliance kala itu.

Kenapa mereka diadopsi? Karena kedua orang tua mereka meninggal pas perjalanan ke PLANTs dari Orb, rencananya mau mempertemukan Cagalli yang baru lahir dua hari dengan saudara kembarnya. Sayang, pesawat yang mereka naiki mengalami crash landing di Jachin Due dan menghantam pilar penahan Quintilis City. Ajaibnya, dan anehnya, Cagalli selamat.

Yzak dan Cagalli tahu kalo mereka bersaudara saat pesta Ulang Tahun kedelapan Lacus Clyne, anak Presiden PLANTs, Siegel Clyne. Uzumi sebagai Presiden negara sahabat pastinya diundang, dan pastinya membawa serta anak angkat manisnya. Keluarga Joule juga, mengingat mereka udah dianggap sebagai keluarga sama Clyne Faction. Di sanalah Uzumi serta Ezalia, ibu angkat Yzak, mengungkapkan fakta yang selama ini mereka tutup-tutupi.

Setelah tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka tetap tinggal di tempat masing-masing; Yzak di keluarga Joule-nya, serta Cagalli di Orb. Namun, di ulang tahun ke tiba belas mereka meminta untuk sekolah di tempat yang sama. Akhirnya sejak Junior High mereka bersekolah di sebuah sekolah nasional yang sangat bergengsi di December City, hingga sekarang.

* * *

><p>kembali ke cerita.<p>

Singkatnya, mereka sampai di sekolah. Cagalli dan Yzak berpisah di persimpangan Grade masing-masing. Meskipun mereka kembar, mengingat Yzak adalah Coordinator, dia lompat Grade, setingkat lebih 'tua' dari kakaknya. Well, nothing impossible for them.

Cagalli duduk di Grade C, setingkat 12 SMA semester awal, sedangkan Yzak di Grade D, setara dengan semester duanya. Sebelum berpisah, Yzak tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Cagalli sampe Cagalli berlari menjauh.

"Yyyyyzaaaaaaakhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Yzak berdiri. Suara itu, suara berat itu, suara yang bikin dia ketakutan setengah mati di pagi yang mendung ini...

"Oe! Yzaaaakkkh!"

Yzak mempercepat laju kakinya. Semoga dia gak bisa ngejar... Ya Tuhan, tolong aku...Tuhan... Please... hanya Kamu penolongku...

Apa, gak mau?

OK, aku emang gak punya agama, tapi, Tuhan, aku percaya kok, kalo Kamu tuh ada

Jadi, please, tolong jangan biarkan cowok kulit tan itu mendahuluiku...

Semoga gak kekejar... semoga gak kekejar...

"Oe! Kalo dipanggil tuh, ngeh ngapa?" orang yang manggil tiba-tiba mukul bahunya dari belakang dengan sangat keras, Yzak ampir mau jatuh. "Kok kayaknya buru-buru, ada apa?"

"Dearka! Long time no see! Tumben pagi!" kata Yzak, berusaha basa-basi padahal hatinya ingin tubuhnya bisa menghilang. "Kecengan baru?"

Dearka Elsman, cowok pirang ikal, kulit gelap seksi, dan atletis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku belom PR Kimia. Mau nyontek ke Tolle, tapi kayaknya dia gak bakalan masuk. Sial banget!"

Yzak pura-pura tertawa. "Ngapain ke Koenig, sih? Pacar kamu kan olim..." Snap! Yzak hampir lupa pada hal yang membuat ia takut setengah modar pada sahabatnya ini. Semalam, tahu dong, kalo Miriallia dipaksa jadi wasit pertandingan konyol antara dirinya serta Cagalli. Yang Yzak takutkan adalah kemurkaan Dearka Elsman mendengar 'pacar' kesayangannya diperlakukan semena-mena di rumahnya.

"Siapa? Pacar? Miri?" tanya Dearka balik. Muka Yzak memutih. Emang sih, diceritakan kalo wajahnya emang udah pucat, tapi sekarang bahkan lebih pucat lagi. Snapsnapsnap!

"Oe? Yzak?" Dearka agak terkejut dengan reaksi perubahan Yzak dari riang jadi pendiam... jadi es. Es? Ini kan musim panas... "Yzak? Yzak!" Dearka mencoba membangunkan Yzak Joule dari tidur kilatnya. Ini bukan cerita Sleeping Beauty dimana seorang Putri dicium Pangeran baru bangun! Dearka mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yzak sekuat ledakan nuklir oleh Earts Alliance pada Junius Seven di anime Gundam Seed. Dia kebanyakan nonton anime itu semalem, dan gak sadar kalo dirinya lagi diceritakan di sebuah fanfic anime itu.

Masih gada reaksi. Dearka mulai frustasi. Gimana kalo Yzak gak bisa bangun lagi sampe nanti bel masuk? PR aku gimana? Masa ditinggalin gitu aja? Emang aku manusia apaan... hiks... Yzak...

Lalu, sebuah bohlam terang menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Lacus-chan!"

"Lacus?" mendengar nama 'Lacus', aliran darah Yzak kembali normal. "Lacus?" Setelah celingak-celinguk selama lima belas detik ia hanya mendapati dirinya dan Dearka berdiri kayak anak ilang di lorong ini. Mukanya pucat seperti biasa.

"Gak lucu!" teriak Yzak, mendengar tawa puas dari orang di sebelahnya. Dearka ketawa sampe gulang-guling di lantai, menyadari betapa sukanya si Joule satu ini sama Pinknette di kelasnya.

"Aduh, kamu beneran suka sama dia? Mau kukirimi pesan lewat Miri? Mereka berteman baik, kok. Mau?" tawar Dearka, seteah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. Yzak membuang muka.

"Hmph! Udah, aku mau masuk!" teriak Yzak sebelum meninggalkan Dearka kembali pada dunia tawanya sendiri. Namun sebelum itu, ia mendaratkan pukulan sakti sakit atas balasan pukulan Dearka yang pertama.

* * *

><p>"Zala!"<p>

Seorang cewek berambut coklat panjang melompat menangkap penghapus yang terbang melewati kepalanya. "Gotcha!"

Shiho Hahnenfuss, cewek coklat itu, tersenyum pada sang pelempar, teman beda timnya yang sama-sama berambut coklat. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, memutar kepalanya, bersiap melempar kembali. "Neider!"

Seorang cowok berambut biru muda melambai, dia berada di belakang pelempar sebelumnya. "OK!"

Setelah mengaba-aba sambil memperkirakan kira-kira kemana lawan akan bergerak, Shiho melempar penghapus greenboard ke atas, sedikit miring ke kanan. Sang 'yang seharusnya' penangkap selanjutnya, gak tahu kalo dia gakkan pernah meraih benda balok itu karena...

Bluk!

"Nee-chan!" Yzak langsung menjatuhkan buku PR yang sedang ia kerjakan saat sadar siapa korban pelemparan penghapus greenboard kali ini. "Hahnenfuss! Kau melukai kakakku!"

Cagalli mengerap-rejapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan 'lingkungan barunya'. Bukan rahasia umum kalo kelas Yzak, kelas unggulan, D-3, merupakan sarang manusia-manusia iseng dan jahil.

OK. Ada lima manusia mendekatinya. Kelimanya ia kenal; Yzak Joule, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, dan Auel Neider.

"Ano... Cagalli-san... maaf..." Shiho menggigit bibirnya saat mencoba menyentuh tempat mendaratnya penghapus yang ia lempar; hidung Cagalli. Namun Cagalli menepis tangan halusnya.

"Ahh, Cagalli, mungkin seharusnya kita ke Ruang Kesehatan..." Kira menyentuh wajah Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya. Cagalli tersenyum kecil, terpaksa, gak mau mengecewakan orang yang menyukainya. "...kuharap hidungmu tidak patah..."

"Jangan grepe-grepe kakakku!" overprotectivebrother's mode Yzak langsung teraktivasi dan segera menjaraki Kira dan Cagalli serta melepas tangan Kira dari muka kakakknya. "Sekali sentuh, kakimu yang patah!

Cagalli menghela nafas. Niatnya semula adalah menukar tempat pensil mereka yang tertukar, serta bertemu Prince Charming-nya. Tapi kenapa jadi begini? Ia membenarkan kerah bajunya, dengan expressionless yang masih ia pertahankan. Sebenarnya pertahankan bukan kata yang cocok, karena Cagalli memang bermuka datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Cagalli-san, Kira benar. Aku takut..."

"Ak...aku... kepalaku pusing... Sepertinya benar..."

Giliran Yzak menghela nafas. Perubahan-drastis-Cagalli-di-depan-Athrun aktif. Gelar Miss Mukarata yang ia pegang selama dua tahun berturut-turut selalu terpatahkan jika ia dihadapi dengan Athrun Zala, manusia terpintar dan ter-hot di sekolah ini.

Perubahan drastis. Sebelumnya, roman muka Cagalli adalah tanpa emosi, datar. Saat ini, dengan pose tangan di kepala dan tubuh dilemas-lemaskan, siapa yang akan menyangka kal0okakaknya adalah pemenang ajang bakat muka tanpa emosi di sekolah mereka?

Athrun tersenyum kecil, memegang kedua lengan Cagalli saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

* * *

><p>Kira dipaksa untuk mengikuti mereka, atas permintaan Yzak. Bukan karena ia takut Athrun ngapa-ngapain Cagalli, tapi takut Cagalli ngapa-ngapain Athrun.<p>

"Selesai."

"Unn. Makasih."

"Never mind," kata Athrun tersenyum, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan mengembalikan balsam ke raknya semula. Kira ikut duduk di ranjang, di samping Cagalli yang berbaring sambil mengipas-ngipas hidungnya.

"Kamu yakin gak ada tulang yang patah?" tanya Kira.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Gak usah khawatir. Besok juga sembuh, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian emang gak ada guru?"

"Mr. La Flaga. Paling materi terus tugas. Aku udah menguasai seluruh bahasan di bab Vektor."

"Aku terkejut," sindir Cagalli, kembali dengan muka datarnya, membuat Athrun dan Kira terlepas pada tawa tiada akhir. "Hei, aku serius."

Perubahan-drastis-Cagalli-di-depan-Athrun nonaktif, segera setelah mereka bertiga sampai di Ruang Kesehatan. Perlu diketahui kalo Perubahan-drastis-Cagalli-di-depan-Athrun hanya akan aktif kalo Cagalli ngobrol -atau diajak ngomong- sama Athrun di depan orang selain Kira. Kenapa Kira? Cagalli gak tahu dan gak mau tahu.

"Kamu sendiri?" Athrun kembali duduk setelah tawanya berhenti. Ternyata Tawa Tiada Akhir itu cuman kiasan betapa lamanya mereka ketawa.

"Hah?"

"Guru. Emang kelas C-1 gak kebagian guru?"

Cagalli langsung bangkit dari ranjang pasien dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan, meninggalkan Athrun dan Kira dalam kebingungan. Kekagetan mereka bertambah saat Cagalli kembali.

"Makasih."

Tapi Cagalli gak lolos dari gerakan mengacak rambut Kira yang berhasil membuat Kira ketawa buat yang kedua kalinya,

akibat cewek yang ia sukai sejak kecil.

* * *

><p>Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Dearka, Miri, Yzak, dan Cagalli harusnya tinggal di satu Grade, tapi karena Yzak, Kira, dan Athrun adalah Coordinator, dan seperti yang saya tulis di atas kalo nothing impossible buat Coordinator, mereka lompat Grade. Auel Neider adalah satu-satunya non-Coordinator yang berhasil lompat Grade. Dan di antara ketujuh orang itu, urutan umur dari yang paling muda ke yang paling tua adalah urutan nama-nama tersebut; Kira paling muda dan Cagalli paling tua.<p> 


	2. Truth to be folded

Kenapa harus selalu melakukan disclaimer tiap chapter?

If I own GS-GSD-even Bandai, I wont let Flay and Stellar die

* * *

><p>"Athha?"<p>

Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati Nicol Amarfi, salah satu dari beberapa teman baik Yzak menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya. "Aah... Amarfi. Untukku?"

Pemilik rambut hijau itu tersenyum manis. Nicol lebih muda dari Cagalli setahun, dan membuatnya tertinggal di Grade B. "Bukan, tapi aku pengen ngasih ini."

Mata Cagalli seolah bersinar, penuh harap. Benda di depan matanya adalah sekotak raksasa Belgian Chocolate isi Almond favoritnya. Terbungkus oleh kertas kado warna hitam polos serta pita pink sepanjang lebar coklat. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya menggapai coklat impian di depannya.

Tapi,

Nicol bilang kalo coklat ini bukan untukku?

Terus kenapa dia mau ngasih aku...

"Amarfi, bingkisan coklat itu buat siapa?"

Mata Nicol membesar, kaget. "Kok kamu tahu kalo di dalemnya ada coklat? Ini kan kebungkus kertas?"

"Indera keenam," sebenarnya Cagalli gak punya kemampuan indera-keenam yang ia omongin, cuman penciumannya yang sangat tajam dan peka akan coklat dia bisa tahu kalo isi bungkusan itu coklat. "Buat siapa, sih? Dan, kenapa kamu belom pulang?"

Mengingat sekarang udah jam 4 sore lebih dikit, dan Grade B harus pulang paling telat jam 4 tepat, wajar kalo Cagalli serta anggota klub drama 'Miscell Angelos' sekolahnya agak bingung sama kedatangan Nicol. Emang sih, Nicol juga termasuk anggota klub, tapi kan dia Grade B!

"Ah, ano..." Nicol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak tahu gatal gak tahu cuman iseng, membiarkan Cagalli merebut hadiahnya dari tangan Nicol, membuatnya kembali membesarkan mata. "Itu bukan..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ini bukan buatku, tapi kenapa kamu ngasih aku?" tanya Cagalli. Bingkisan hitam itu sudah ia taruh di belakang punggungnya, takut diambil lagi sama Nicol. Tiba-tiba aja pipi lawan bicaranya memerah.

"Ah, ano... Itu..."

"Buat siapa, sih?"

"Ngg..."

"Amarfi?"

"Ano..."

"Kamu udah buang waktu latihan kita lima menit! Kalo kamu gak mau ngasih tahu aku sekarang, bingkisan ini beneran buat aku!"

"Athha-senpai!"

Cagalli menarik bibirnya ke kiri dua senti, evilish smile ala Miss Mukarata. Nicol menghela nafas. "Ya udah, bilang! Kamu cuman punya waktu lima detik sebelum bingkisan ini aku buka, mulai sekarang!" Cagalli mengeluarkan bungkusan dari tempat persembunyian, dan menghitung mundur sambil bersiap menelanjanginya. "Satu!"

"Athha-senpai!" Nicol mengangkat tangannya untuk merebut kembali bungkusan dari Cagalli, tapi cewek bermata amber itu udah tahu apa yang akan kouhai kesayangannya ini lakukan. Ia berlari menjauhi, membuat Nicol berusaha mati-matian mengejarnya.

Nicol gak bisa lari bahkan sekencang kura-kura galapagos. Selambat itukah? Enggak lah, hiperbola aja. Tapi beneran, Nicol kalo disuruh lari paling males dan menurutnya, lari hanya bisa dilakukan pas keadaan terjepit aja.

Kayak keadaan ini?

Cagalli yang merupakan atlet lari selain Miss Mukarata dan bendahara klub Miscell Angelo berlari santai, karena tahu kalo Nicol gakkan mungkin bisa mengejarnya.

"Athha-senpai!"

Huh? Cagalli menoleh ke belakang. Nicol dengan semangat menggebu dan mata berapi hanya berjarak lima meter darinya. Snap! Cagalli mempercepat laju larinya. Tapi Nicol selalu berhasil gak melebarkan jarak antar mereka. Kalo dia ngerebut coklat ini, kapan lagi aku bisa makan coklat tanpa gangguan tuyul silver itu!

Bukan rahasia umum kalo meskipun kembar dan saling menyayangi satu-sama lain, Cagalli dan Yzak sering berantem sesering orang-orang liat mereka jalan-jalan kompakan. Apa yang Cagalli suka bisa dipastiin yang Yzak juga sukai, termasuk coklat.

"Athha-senpai!" teriak Nicol, tanpa menoleh pun Cagalli tahu kalo jarak mereka menyempit. Kalo gini caranya, Cagalli harus nyari cara supaya Nicol berhenti mengejarnya. Ayo, Cagalli, pikir...pikir...

Lapangan Basket! Of course! Cewek-cewek _itu_ pasti masih ada di sana; latihan basket! Kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi, sih!

Cagalli memutar arah kakinya, which is bikin Nicol kaget setengah mati dan mengurangi kecepatannya hingga melambat dan berhenti. Harusnya dia gak ngasih tahu siapa mantan-mantannya, yang jadi mimpi buruk terbesarnya selain lari, sama Senpai satu ini! Nicol membuntuti jejak Cagalli pelan, mindik-mindik ke Lapangan Basket.

Nicol menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit ke sana. Gak ada tanda-tanda makhluk berjenis kelamin cewek terlihat olehnya pada pandangan pertama. Aman. Lalu mata Nicol mulai menjelajah perlahan; aman, aman, aman, aman. Gak ada satu pun cewek di sini. Aneh.

!

Baka!

Hari ini hari Kamis, dan Lapangan dipake tim cowok!

Harusnya Nicol lebih tahu daripada senpainya! Dia kan punya banyak relasi di Tim Basket! Tanpa ragu Nicol memasuki area cukup luas itu, kemarahan di puncak kepalanya. Cagalli terlihat berada di ujung lapangan, menonton latihan basket dengan penuh perhatian, memunggunginya. Ini kesempatannya!

"Athha-senpai?"

Tubuh Cagalli menegang. Kenapa Nicol berani masuk ke sini? Tanpa ba-bi-bu Cagalli mengerakkan kakinya dengan cepat mengelilingi lapangan, membuat yang latihan bingung. Bukan apa-apa; ada dua makhluk tak dikenal seenaknya masuk, terus kejar-kejaran gak jelas, dan ngeganggu juga! Mana warnanya kuning ijo lagi! Pelangi bukan, bagus kagak!

Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya, juga Nicol. Ia gak berani memasuki area main, takut kena tembak. Gak sadar, Cagalli tiba-tiba terpelanting agak jauh ke belakang. Hah? Kenapa ada bau darah?

"Athha-senpai!" kemarahannya terbang gak tahu kemana, diganti sama kecemasan dan ketakutan. Barusan Cagalli kena bola yang gak berhasil masuk ring, mantul, dan kena Cagalli sampe cewek itu jatuh. "Kamu gak papa?"

"Emangnya kena..."

Sebelum Cagalli sempat menerjemahkan kejadian dua detik lalu, Kira udah mengangkatnya ala Bride-Style. "Ruang Kesehatan masih buka, dan aku harap ada yang jaga," lalu berjalan keluar Lapangan. Athrun dan Nicol mengikuti mereka, sedangkan anggota tim lain masih dilanda kebingungan; tadi kejar-kejaran, terus baikan, dan keluar?

* * *

><p>Cagalli baru sadar kalo hidungnya berdarah akibat bola yang memantul akibat tembakan gagal Athrun. Makin sakitlah hidungnya. Tapi, selama Prince-Charmingnya setia menemani, mati pun Cagalli sanggup.<p>

"Yzak udah pulang. Nanti aku antar kamu pulang," kata Kira, disela-sela pengolesan balsam -lagi- ke tulang hidung Cagalli yang udah membiru sejak tadi siang. "Gak sakit, kan?"

Menahan rasa sakit dan meringis, Cagalli menggeleng. "Gak papa. Makasih, sekali lagi."

"Kalo bukan gara-gara cowok aneh ini, kamu gak bakalan kayak gini!"

Cagalli membuang matanya dari Kira, mencoba menatap Athrun. Tapi Athrun mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan, membuang matanya dari Cagalli, menatap Kira yang menatap Cagalli.

Kok jadi cinta segitiga, dengan Athrun suka sama Kira?

"Emm... biar aku yang nganterin Cagalli-san. Aku kan yang bikin dia kayak gini," Athrun mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang hampir membuatnya dicap homo. Kira gak melepas tatapannya dari Cagalli yang sekarang balik menatapnya. Cagalli mengangkat kedua alisnya, menandakan bahwa dia setuju.

"Ini kan kesempatanku!"

Kira memutar matanya, sebal. Well, everyone know Cagalli like Athrun! Accidentally, julukan Athun-sama-stalker-ever ia sabet sekaligus bersama Miss Murakata sejak dua tahun lalu. "Ngedoa aja semoga fans gila cowok gila ini gak bikin kamu gila."

"Fans apa, sih? Siapa pula yang jadi seleb?" Athrun memonyongkan bibirnya, kesal. "Mereka ngejar-ngejar aku tuh karena kamu, selalu nempel-nempel deket aku!"

"Terus?" kini Kira menatap Athrun, dalam. "Ngefek?"

"Itu ganggu! Yang mereka kejar itu kamu, bukan aku!"

"Terus?"

"Itu ganggu! Lacus sampe..."

"Lacus-san?"

"Kamu belom tahu kalo semua senar gitarnya dipreteli pas mau tampil di balai kota pas Ultah Sekolah?"

"Well, udah sih, tapi gak tahu siapa pelakunya. Emang ada hubungannya?"

"Katanya sih terdakwanya adalah manager tim basket dekaka, tapi mereka belom ngaku. Tapi Lacus udah maafin mereka kok. Dia baik, ya? Beruntung deh aku punya tunangan kayak dia."

"Jadi mereka ngejar-ngejar aku?"

Hening beberapa detik. "Lo lemot."

"OK. Sekarang gini aja, kita gak usah deket-deketan..."

"Kamu tahu gak, udah sejak kapan kita ngebahas masalah ini?"

"Hah?"

"Coba inget-inget!"

Hening lagi, untung kedua kalinya. Kali ini berlangsung agak lama dari yang sebelumnya. "Hmmm..."

"Udah inget?"

"Sejak Junior High?"

"Bingo! Jadi, kenapa harus mempermasalahkan tentang 'fansku' bertanda kutip kalo kamu tahu siapa sumbernya!"

"Aku?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, sorry 'bout that."

"Jangan sorry aku. Sorry-in orang-orang yang udah jadi korban 'fansku' bertanda kutip."

"Siapa aja?"

"Aku gak bikin daftarnya, ya!"

"Ye... gitu aja rewel! Iya, nanti!"

"Jangan nanti! Entar kalo korban-korbannya keburu mati, dan dosa kamu belom mereka maafkan, bakal jadi masalah kamu entarnya!"

"Jadi siapa yang bakal nganterin aku pulang?"

"Gimana mau minta maaf kalo aku gak tahu siapa-siapa aja yang aku sakitin?"

"Halo?"

"Cari informasi, dong!"

"Athrun?"

"Cari di mana?"

"Kira?"

"Katanya relasimu sebanyak bintang di jagad raya!"

"Aku pulang duluan, deh, kalo gini mah."

"Chotto matte yo!" teriak Kira dan Athrun berbarengan, sama-sama mencegah Cagalli turun dari ranjang pasien dengan menahan kedua lengannya. "Kita belom selesai!"

"Terus? Ngefek?" Cagalli menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku cape, nih!"

Athrun mengangguk, mengisyaratkan supaya Cagalli dan Kira menunggu di sana saat dia ngambil tasnya dan tas Cagalli di klub drama.

"Mau ganti kapas?"

Cagalli menoleh pada Kira. "Hah?"

Kira menunjuk salah satu lobang hidung Cagalli yang diganjel kapas karena tadi darahnya gak beku-beku. "Kayaknya udah penuh."

"Udah gak berdarah, kok," kata Cagalli, mencopot kapas kecil dari hidungnya. "Gak usah terlalu khawatir."

Tersenyum kecil, Kira membantu Cagalli keluar dari Ruang Kesehatan. "Kamu gak hemofilia, kan?"

Pukulan siku di perutnya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Mereka, tentunya Cagalli dan Kira, berjalan menuju Lapangan Parkir, dengan Kira di belakang Cagalli, menahan tubuhnya dengan memegangi kedua lengan atasnya, karena Kira takut kalo Cagalli akan jatuh atau pingsan di tengah jalan atau malah lari.<p>

"Kira?"

"Mmm?"

Cagalli berhenti, diikuti Kira dengan 'thud' kecil, dan hidung runcingnya mencium rambut pirang cewek di depannya. "Kita mau kemana, sih?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya tadi Athrun nyuruh kita nunggu di Ruang Kesehatan?"

Hening. "Masa?"

Cagalli gak menoleh, "Kamu lemot, apa emang lemot?"

"Emang kenapa?" Kira mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Cagalli, membuat cewek itu meringis sebentar.

"Lepasin, dong."

"Dengan alasan apa?"

Alasan sebenarnya adalah, Cagalli ngerasa risih dan kagok dipegangin tangannya. Terlebih, rasa gak nyaman dari dada sebelah kirinya menambah kegakmauan Cagalli dipegang Kira terus-terusan. "Aku gak akan jatuh!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku juga gak akan pingsan!"

"Cagalli..."

"Dan mana mungkin aku lari kalo kamu meluk aku kayak gini!"

Kira berhenti bernafas. Apa? Meluk? Dia? Ia menyadari kalo sesuatu wangi dan lembut menyentuh pipinya. Rambut pirang. Pasti rambut Cagalli. Kira membenamkan kepalanya ke tumpukan benang-benang halus di depannya, dan menghirupnya layaknya oksigen.

Rambut Cagalli...

Rambut Cagalli...

Rambut Cagalli?

...

Rambut Cagalli!

Kira buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari badan cewek di depannya. Sejak kapan, dan gimana aku bisa meluk dia? Mukanya gak bisa lebih merah dari darah di hatinya. Kok bisa aku meluk dia tanpa sadar?

Cagalli berbalik, dan apa yang Kira takutkan terjadi. Mata amber yang selalu ia sukai berubah jadi SEED-mode. Snap! Kira mempersiapkan ancang-ancang lari. Satu, dua, ti...

Sebelum Kira menyelesaikan hitungannya, Cagalli udah maju duluan. Kira langsung melesat gak tahu kemana, yang penting selamet dulu.

* * *

><p>SEED-mode adalah 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki Coordinator. 'Sesuatu' itu muncul karena sang Coordinator ngerasa terganggu atau terlalu emosional, atau bahkan terlalu cape. Banyak hal yang bisa menyebabkan sang Coordinator masuk ke SEED-mode, dan hal-hal itu biasanya gak sama dengan Coordinator lainnya. Saat SEED-mode on, sang Coordinator bisa -dan biasanya- melakukan hal diluar kebiasaannya, atau memaksimalkan kegiatan yang lagi ia lakukan. Misalnya sang Coordinator lagi tertekan karena besok ulangan Fisika, dan belajar gak bisa-bisa. Karena stress, SEED-mode nya on, dan sang Coordinator itu dengan mudahnya belajar dan menghafal Fisika.<p>

Beberapa Coordinator bakal menunjukkan sifat aslinya kalo SEED-mode aktif. Ada juga Coordinator, kalo SEED-modenya lagi on, emosinya makin memuncak dan kekuatan fisiknya bertambah lipat. Kayak Cagalli ini.

Pertanyaan terbesar Kira, diantara kembar ini, bukannya Yzak yang Coordinator?

* * *

><p>Jam setengah enam. Sebentar lagi penjaga sekolah bakal ngelaporin bahwa mereka berkeliaran sehabis kegiatan sekolah berakhir, kalo mereka gak keburu keluar.<p>

Pertanyaan kedua terbesar kedua Kira, untuk kali ini, gimana caranya mereka bisa keluar kalo dianya sendiri juga dalam bahaya besar?

Mana lagi si cowok gila itu? Kira berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya sambil berlari -baca:dikejar Cagalli- mengelilingi Lapangan Tenis yang deketan sama Lapangan Parkir, tujuan mereka semula sebelum Kira melakukan hal konyol tadi. Matanya jelalatan kesana-kemari, mencari sosok putih nan ganteng sang pemilik mata emerald. Ke mana sih tuh orang?

Cagalli di lain pihak gak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain mengejar Kira, dan membuatnya babak belur dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia lupa tentang sakitnya, dan Prince Charming yang -ia kira- nunggu di Ruang Kesehatan. Ngapain cowok tengil itu celingak-celinguk?

Sasarannya tiba-tiba berhenti di pintu masuk Lapangan Parkir. Great! Cagalli menambah kelajuannya, dan berhenti tepat dua puluh senti dari punggung Kira. "Hei..."

Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba di dua detik selanjutnya. Kira berbalik dan memeluk Cagalli, erat. Lalu, Athrun muncul dengan seseorang.

"Cagalli-san?"

Panggilan Prince Charmingnya membangunkan Cagalli dari kekagetannya, tapi belum mematikan SEED-modenya. Kira mulai melepas pelukannya, lalu membawanya mendekatinya.

"Jadi?"

Kedua cowok itu berpandangan, membuat dua orang lainnya -Cagalli dan orang yang muncul bareng Athrun- juga saling menatap satu sama lain.

Eh?

"Lacus-chi?"

Lacus Clyne, orang -atau cewek, lebih tepatnya- yang muncul bareng Athrun, tersenyum, bisa dibilang kaget. Angin yang berhembus pelan memainkan ujung-ujung rambut pinknya, jadi mirip gorden. "Halo, Cagalli. Kamu belum pulang?"

Cagalli menggeleng. Kali ini SEED-modenya menolak off, karena selain mata Lacus gak meninggalkan cowok di sampingnya, Athrun juga membuang muka darinya. Parahnya, Kira menarik tangannya meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Cagalli gak sempat merhatiin apa yang terjadi antara Athrun dan Kira, dia terlalu konsen sama Lacus dan SEED-modenya.

* * *

><p>Athrun menghela nafas. Ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Lacus. "Shall we?"<p>

Gak ada jawaban, kecuali mata Lacus yang diam di satu titik. Mata Athrun mengikuti apa yang tunangannya lihat.

Kira, sambil memaksa Cagalli -yang SEED-modenya masih aktif- naik ke motornya dan memakaikannya helm.

Athrun menghela nafas lagi. Beneran cinta segi empat, ya?

* * *

><p>end of chapter 2.<p> 


	3. chitchatan

HELLO!

Maaf, ini bukan chapter baru. Cuman pengen basa-basi dikit.

Makasih atas review-nya selama ini, meskipun baru tiga (hiks)

OK, ga papa. Anyway, makasih karena udah baca.

Chapter 3 is coming, late, maybe.

Lanjutin Read n Review-nya, ya...

Terima Kasih banyak

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Thank You So much

Jeongmal Gabsahabnida

Merci Beaucoup

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~ Dan maaf kalo selama ini cerita saya gak berkenan di hati readers semua...<p> 


	4. Awal 1

If own Gundam Seed-Destiny, or even Bandai, I wont let Flay and Stellar die.

bukan yg punya 'hamlet' dan 'romeo n juliet'. dua2nya milik Mr. William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli-nee!"<p>

Kira mengambil nafas panjang, bersiap menerima ocehan menyakitkan Yzak. Cagalli mengembalikan helm hitam yang tadi ia pakai padanya. Mereka tiba di Athha Mansion sekitar jam tujuh. Jelas Yzak marah-marah. Untung SEED-mode-nya masih off.

"Kenapa pulang jam segini?" tanya Yzak. Mukanya bete berat.

"Kamu tahu lah, anggota klub super sibuk sepertiku mana mungkin pulang lebih awal dari penjaga sekolah," kata Cagalli, berjalan melewatinya. "Mampir?" ia menoleh pada Kira.

Kira segera tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. "Ah, boleh..."

"Orang tuamu gak akan khawatir?" Yzak tersenyum, sok manis sok ramah. Kira jadi merinding, karena biasanya sikapnya seperti ini menunjukkan kalo SEED-mode Yzak bentar lagi meledak.

"Ano, kayaknya udah terlalu malem. Aku pulang dulu, tapi makasih atas tawarannya." Kira tersenyum pada kedua pasangan kembar jadi-jadian itu, plus kerlingan buat Cagalli yang membuat mata biru Yzak membiru. SEED-mode on. Brunette itu buru-buru menacap gas motor miliknya, kabur dan mencari jarak aman untuk memakai kembali helmnya.

* * *

><p><em>Re: The Upcoming<em>

_Aku udah punya nama-nama calon pemerannya, tapi belum dibagi peran. Itu bagian kamu aja, kamu kan lebih tahu mereka daripada aku. Biar naskah aku yang urus._

Manusia pirang itu tersenyum. Peran apa yang akan ia mainkan?

* * *

><p>"Nee-san?"<p>

Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya sampai ke belakang. Yzak menyodorkan buku yang ia cari di perpustakaan. "Udah ketemu?"

"Unn, judulnya 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kayaknya jadul banget, tapi aku baca si Shakefear ini terkenal banget."

"Shakespeare. Jangan sembarangan nyebut nama orang yang udah meninggal, apalagi legenda," jawab Cagalli, mengambil buku berkertas kuning dari tangan Yzak dan membolak-balikkan tiap halamannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Yzak mengambil kursi di sampingnya. "Segitu fragile-nya kah?"

Dalam pelajaran Antropologi, Ms. Badguirel pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang yang karyanya lagi dibaca Cagalli. Katanya, orang itu adalah sastrawan paling termahsyur yang mengubah pandangan masyarakat secara keseluruhan. Masa sih? Kalo karyanya yang sangat jadi inspirasi sih mungkin aja, tapi, sampe mengubah pandangan masyarakat? Impossible amat!

Salah satu karyanya yang Yzak ambil nyeritain tentang Cinta Sejati antara cowok dari kalangan bawah dan cewek dari kalangan atas. Klasik banget. Ya iyalah, namanya juga 'Penulis Klasik'. Terus si ceweknya dijodohin sama cowok yang ceritanya sederajat, tapi karena si cewek cinta mati sama cowok dari kalangan bawah yang juga mencintai tapi cinta mereka ditolak setengah mentah sama keluarga si cewek, si cewek -ato si cowok?- memutuskan bunuh diri pake racun, lalu si cowok -ato si cewek?- mengikutinya. Di akhir cerita, mereka berdua mati gara-gara bunuh diri pake racun, disinyalir racun yang mereka tenggak adalah racun pembasmi kutu. Yzak milih mati duluan kalo disuruh baca kayak beginian.

"Duh, Yzak, aku gak peduli yah, mau mereka mati overdosis mentega kek, mati tenggelam kek, mati secara wajar kek! Namanya juga cerita klasik, cerita yang dibuat berabad-abad bahkan sebelum PLANTs ada!" seru Cagalli, frustasi akan komplain terus-terusan Yzak tentang keenggakwajaran cerita yang ia baca. "Kalo kamu mau pulang, ya pulang aja! Kira kan masih latihan, dia bisa anter aku lagi!"

Rambut silver cowok di sampinya bergerak-gerak. "NO! Enak aja! Aku bakalan nunggu sampe Cagalli-nee selesai! Titik!"

"Yzak, itu tanda seru."

"Gak ada bedanya!"

"Ya ada, lah! Udah deh, jangan komplain terus! Aku kan lagi baca!" untung cuman tinggal mereka berdua di perpustakaan itu, setahu mereka, kalo masih ada orang, kan kasian kuping mereka.

Yzak membuang muka, kesal akan kekanakkan kakaknya (?). Ia mengambil buku dari rak di belakangnya. Judulnya 'Hamlet'. Hmm... buku apa ini? Ia membalikkan covernya. By : W. S.

WS. Kayaknya pernah liat inisial itu, deh. WS. WS. WS...

"Kok kamu belum mati?"

"Hah?" mati? kenapa harus mati? Lalu Yzak baru menyadari sesuatu; kalo WS itu adalah inisial dari Penulis Klasik cerita klasik yang ceritanya lagi Cagalli baca. Dilemparnya jauh-jauh buku itu dari hadapannya, dan mentetesi tangannya dengan hand sanitizer mint miliknya. Semoga aku gak kena virus lebainya.

"Ara-ara... Yzak-kun. Gak baik melempar buku sembarangan, apalagi buku sejarah kayak gini."

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, selain kakinya. Suara itu...

"Ah, Lacus?"

"Cagalli-san!" cewek berambut pink itu melompat ke kursi kosong Yzak. "Udah ketemu?"

Cagalli menunjuk buku di pangkuannya. "Kukira gak ada siapapun di sini. Kamu denger beranteman kita tadi?"

"Kita gak berantem, kok! Ya, kan, Cagalli-nee?" Yzak pulih dari kekagetannya, tersenyum super manis pada Lacus. "Hai, Clyne!"

Lacus membalas senyumnya, lalu kembali pada Cagalli. "Kalo kamu udah selesai, kami boleh pinjam?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku cuman ngambil beberapa part doang yang kira-kiranya mewakili peranku. Oh, ya, kamu jadi Elisevatthe, kan?"

"Hai, sou desu. Tapi, aku baca di naskahnya kalo rambut Elisebatthe itu pendek sebahu. Rambutku kan panjang banget!"

BRAK! DING!

"Athrun, kamu gak papa?" tiba-tiba Lacus berdiri dan menghampiri asal suara misterius yang membuat sekali lagi bulu kuduk Yzak merinding. Ekor mata amber Cagalli mengekori ekor rambut Lacus. Athrun, she said?

Cagalli ikut-ikutan berdiri dan ikut-ikutan mendekati alamat suara, belakang rak Math-B-Audio. Athrun? Athrun!

Sepasang mata hijau bersinar kegirangan, saat Cagalli dan Yzak menghampirinya bersama cewek super perfect yang ia sangat sukai. "Oh, kembar juga disini, ya?"

"Athrun!" Cagalli melompat dan memeluk lengan kanan Athrun. "Kita akan jadi pasangan di drama nanti!"

Yzak menghela nafas dan menarik kakaknya jauh-jauh dari kedua orang paling berpengaruh di sekolah mereka. Dia tahu gimana caranya supaya perubahan-drastis-Cagalli-di-depan-Athrun nonaktif, tapi gak mungkin dilaksanakan dalam keadaaan genting kayak gini.

Keadaan genting. Sebenarnya gak genting-genting amat sih. Dan, sebenarnya Yzak gak tahu gimana yang dimaksud sama 'keadaan genting'. Keadaan dimana genting-genting berjatuhan dari atap? Atau pabrik genting gulung tikar?

Yah, pokoknya ini saat dimana perubahan-drastis-Cagalli-di-depan-Athrun gak bisa dinonaktif, pikir Yzak. "Jadi kalian berdua juga ikut main di 'Middle of Sunrise'?"

"Middle of Sunrise?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan. Athrun dan Lacus menatap Cagalli, sedangkan cewek pirang itu memandang aneh adiknya. Mr. Azrael cuman ngasih naskahnya dan pembagian peran. Dia gak sadar kalo judul dari drama yang akan dipentaskan pas tahun baru itu belom dikasih tahu.

"Kok kamu tahu? Mr. Azrael belom officially ngasih tahu tentang itu sama anggota drama yang lain, lho! Kamu kan gak ada sangkut pautnya sama kita!"

* * *

><p><em>Kira Yamato as Romeiro<em>

_Lacus Clyne as Elisevatthe_

_Athrun Zala as Lord Alex_

_Cagalli Yula as Princess_

_..._

"Princess apaan?" Cagalli kembali membuka-buka skrip naskahnya. "NN Princess, gitu?"

Kira menggaruk-garuk kepala coklatnya yang gak gatal. "Sabar, Putri Tanpa Nama."

* * *

><p>Romeiro, adalah pemeran utama drama ini, merupakan seorang pedagang muda yang telah berkenala ke pelosok-pelosok negeri. Suatu hari dia pergi ke suatu kota yang dikenal misterius dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis berrambut pink, bernama Elisevatthe. Romeiro mengajak Elisevathhe untuk berkelana bersamanya, namun Elisevathhe menolak dan malah balik mengajak Romeiro untuk tinggal di sana.<p>

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di kota yang baru diketahui bernama Heliopolis, Romeiro memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota itu karena alasannya tinggal adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya bodoh. Elisevathhe agak kecewa dan memaksanya untuk tinggal beberapa lama lagi. Akhirnya Romeiro menyanggupi.

Menginjak hari kedua setelah keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Heliopolis, Romeiro menemukan sumber masalah. Alasan para penduduk Heliopolis. Alasan mereka untuk tinggal di sana. Alasan Elisevathhe memaksanya tinggal.

Menjatuhkan pemerintahan.

* * *

><p>"Wadde..."<p>

"Hell?"

Kira memutar tubuhnya, menemukan Athrun dan muka polosnya dan naskah dramanya. "Kamu yang jadi pemerintahnya?"

Athrun berkedip beberapa kali, memandang naskahnya, berkedip lagi, menatap mata Kira, berkedip, "I...ya... gak tahu."

Cowok berambut coklat di depannya mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang di tengah kerumunan. "Ada adegan berantem-beranteman?"

"Ya gak ada lah! Drama ini ber-rating K+ semi T, gak ada pertumpahan darah!" jawab si 'seseorang di tengah kerumunan'. Ia sutradaranya. Si sok tahu Sai Argyle, grade D-1.

"Sai-chi! Kapan..."

"Jangan panggil GUE kayak gitu! GUE sutradara di sini!" Sai teriak, sambil berkacak pinggang, muka melotot, mata sangar, tunjuk-tunjuk, pokoknya jauh sama karakter Sai Argyle -di anime Gundam Seed yang Dearka suka tonton- di kelas yang pendiam dan ramah, pada Dearka yang niatnya mau nanya kapan latihan perdana mereka. Setengah detik kemudian, sang sutradara kembali ke Sai Argyle di kelas. Sambil tersenyum dan melipat tangannya dengan santai, "Jadi, panggil aku kaichou, oke?"

Dearka mengangguk speechless, dengan mulut ternganga dan jantung deg-degan saking kagetnya. Anggota klub drama udah kebal sama kelakuan Sai yang mirip-mirip Cagalli. Athrun dan Miriallia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari 'Kaichou' mereka.

Sabtu pertama di bulan Agustus ini mereka gunakan untuk pengenalan lebih dekat tentang drama yang akan dipentaskan pada kru. Menyewa Gedung Olahraga yang terbengkalai, Mr. Azrael sang produser menunjuk Sai untuk memimpin latihan dan ecek-eceknya hingga dia kembali dari misinya. Fasilitasnya masih bagus, meskipun atap serta lantainya butuh perhatian ekstra biar gak ngejatuhin korban.

Sai memeriksa kembali daftar hadir para kru. Pemeran, keamanan, pembantu umum, asisten-asisten, penata rias, penata hias, penata musik, peralatan, humas, konsumsi. Check all. Meskipun para penata dipake pas jelang pentas, ia ingin semua krunya datang di latihan pertama ini. Bukan latihan sebenarnya, mungkin. Briefing lebih tepat.

"Nah, kayaknya cukup segitu dariku. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut tentang pertemuan selanjutnya, humas akan hubungi kalian secara personal. Get it?"

"Sir!" para kru ngasih hormat buat sang kapten.

Ngasih hormat?

"Woi! GUE bukan kapten! GUE kaichou! Dan turunin tangan kiri LO! Hormat yang bener itu pake tangan kanan!" teriak Sai, kali ini penuh tenaga karena ia berniat buat ngasih tahu seluruh bawahannya di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lalu sepi, gak ada yang berani ngomong. "Bagus. Bubar jalan."

* * *

><p>"Kamu jadi siapa?"<p>

Yzak menurunkan gelasnya. "Lord Allster."

"Suaminya Flay?"

Diamnya Yzak kali ini dimanfaatkan Cagalli untuk menggoda adiknya. "CLBK?"

Diam lagi. Cagalli ikut diam, tapi bukan karena speechless. Lebih karena dia harus nelen makanan di mulutnya. "So?"

"Iya! Tapi nanti aku cerai sama dia gara-gara Romeiro!" jawab Yzak, akhirnya. Dia kayaknya udah siap sama cemoohan dan celetukan cewek pirang nyebelin di sampingnya.

"Kasian banget sih, ponakanku ini..."

Tapi datangnya malah dari pria pirang di belakangnya. Yzak memutar matanya kesal, mencoba berkonsentrasi menghabiskan serealnya daripada meladeni dua manusia 'sakit' ketawa-tawa di Minggu pagi, hari Minggu mendung pertama dan Minggu pertama di bulan Agustus.

* * *

><p><span>well? gimana?<span>

end of chapter 3


	5. Awal 2

"_Kata orang tuaku, dulu, kota ini adalah kota terindah di dunia."_

_Romeiro tersenyum, memandang matahari terbenam di depannya. "Dulu itu, dulu sekali?"_

"_Yep. Dulu, dulu, dulu sekali. Orang tuaku juga tahu dari orang tua mereka. Dan orang tua orang tuaku tahu hal itu dari orang tuanya. Tentu saja orang tua dari orang tua dari orang tuaku tidak mengalaminya langsung. Mereka..."_

"_Kau membuatku pusing, kau tahu?" potong Romeiro, kini mengalihkan mata ungunya pada Elisevatthe, masih tersenyum. Wanita di hadapannya ikut tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu._

"_Kau yang bertanya."_

_Keduanya tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada di antara mereka yang bicara. Kedua pasang mata mereka sibuk mengagumi keindahan warna yang matahari senja berikan pada bukit itu, satu-satunya tempat yang tidak seram menurut Romeiro._

Matahari memang sudah berubah warna, tapi sayangnya warna muka sang sutradara belum bisa terbenam. "Ulang!"

Cagalli menghela nafas. Adegan ini sudah 14 kali diulang, dan selalu salah di mata Sai. Ia rasa semua kesalahan –hampir semua, tepatnya-, bersumber dari cowok ganteng berrambut biru di hadapannya.

"Apanya yang salah, sih?"

"Ekspresinya mana?" teriak Sai. Athrun menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang Sai inginkan. Ekspresi. Ekspresi... Ekspresi?

"Ekspresi apa yang seseorang tunjukkan saat tunangannya minta diajak jalan-jalan sedangkan dirinya sibuk dengan urusan kota? Dan menurut naskah, manusia yang aku perankan bersifat dingin dan cuek," kata Athrun. "Tapi, aku pikir selama ini, selama 14 kali ini aku selalu memberi ekspresi itu."

Ricuh. Lagi. Yzak pasti marah-marah jika tahu aku masih disini. Cagalli ingin menelepon, tapi si sutradara sialan itu melarang semua kru yang sedang latihan menyentuh telepon genggam mereka. "Bisa kita mulai lagi, Athrun? Kaichou?"

Sai membuang muka, tidak suka pada kelakuan 'sok tahu' krunya. "OK. Cag, siap! Ichi, Ji, yak!"

"_Aaaa...leeeee...kssssssss!" sesosok wanita pirang meyerbu masuk, seikat mawar merah di tangan kanannya, dan segenggam pasir hitam di tangan kirinya._

"_Oh, hai, sayang," jawab Alex. Ia menutup buku tebal yang sedang ia baca. Sang Putri tersenyum, dan menunjukkan kedua benda di tangannya dengan antusias._

"_Lihat! Lord Neo memberikanku benda langka ini! Aku ingin menyimpannya, dan aku rasa akuariummu cocok untuk dijadikan tempatnya!"_

_Alex memperhatikan tangan putih halus wanita di depannya terkotori oleh tanah. "Kau bisa menyimpannya di taman."_

_Putri menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ini bukan tanah. Ini pasir hitam, pasir langka yang hanya ditemukan di salah satu kota di Orb! Lord Neo memberiku karena ia ingat aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana!"_

"_Putri..."_

"_Kau menolaknya, dan ingin tetap aku menaruh 'tanah' ini di taman?"_

_Alex mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia paling tidak suka jika tunangannya mulai meracau. "Jadi, jika aku mengabulkannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_Sang Putri melebarkan senyumnya dan berlari menuju akuarium sebelum menjatuhkan seluruh tanah di tangannya ke dalam sana. Segera clownfish di dalamnya panik dan berenang tak tentu arah. Setelah selesai, ia kembali berdiri di hadapan pemuda tertampan yang pernah ia lihat. "Aku hampir lupa."_

_Mata hijau sang pemuda kembali memandang Sang Putri, berharap kesabarannya masih ada. "Ya?"_

"_Cuaca sore ini bagus, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Kulihat Kaisar memberimu banyak kasus untuk diselesaikan, apa kau tidak merasa jenuh seharian dikurung di sini sendirian?Kau tidak butuh sedikit kesegaran?"_

"_Satu-satunya kesegaran bagiku adalah menjauh darimu," tapi sebagai calon menantu Kaisar, Alex mengurungkan menyuarakan hatinya. "Tentu saja."_

_Sang Putri melonjak kegirangan. "Ah, ya! Ini untukmu! Aku khusus memetiknya dari kebun Mr. La Flaga!"_

_Alex tersenyum kecil, dan meletakkan tangan lain sang Putri di atas telapak tangannya lalu menciumnya lembut._

Cagalli langsung melempar bunga mawar di tangannya jauh-jauh sesaat setelah mendengar 'Cut' dari Sai. Bisakah mereka cari bunga yang lain?

"Great! Aku suka adegan itu! Sekarang, kita maju ke scene 2 untuk kalian! Romeiro dan Elisevathhe, siap di tempat!" sang Kaichou tersenyum lebar selebar senyum Sang Putri. Tapi, senyum itu segera mengerucut kembali setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Bisakah kita tunda latihan sampai besok? Dan, bisakah tidak mawar?" pinta Cagalli, menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya yang melepuh. Sai menggigit bibirnya, kesal pada kesalahannya sendiri.

"Tanganmu gak apa-apa?"

Cagalli meniup-niup tangannya. "Kuharap begitu."

"Dia emang gak tahu kalo kamu alergi mawar apa dia lupa apa sengaja?" tanya Yzak, menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut kakaknya dengan manis, meskipun mukanya bete abis gara-gara alergi Cagalli kabuh lagi. Tapi Cagalli menolak halus sendok putih berisi makanan yang mendekatinya.

"Gak ada pilihan lain. Di naskahnya tertulis gitu, dan kita gak boleh ngerubah apapun yang ada di naskah, kecuali dialog buat improvisasi. Udah deh, makannya. Gak mood."

Yzak mendengus, dan memilih memakan suapan yang tadinya buat Cagalli. Mereka ada di rumah. Barusan teman-teman Yzak dari kelas D-3 datang mengunjunginya, tepatnya mengunjungi rumahnya. Kediaman Joule emang jadi tempat favorit mereka. Kolam renang, taman bunga tujuh rupa, minimnya polusi dan luasnya itu lho, yang bikin Joule Manor tiap minggu kedatangan tamu, minimal separuh penghuni D-3.

"Ah, OK, Yzak. Nikmatilah momen indah bersama teman-temanmu. Aku mau ke atas," kata Cagalli, berdiri dari kursi meja makan yang mulai didatangi 'anak-anak' pemain 'Tembak Penghapus Greenboard'. Dia heran, kok bisa-bisanya mereka nemu penghapus itu di sini. Mereka tuh terlalu kreatif untuk hanya jadi siswa Senior High, dan terlalu nyebelin untuk jadi tim kreatif di suatu acara TV.

Sebelum jadi korban berikutnya lagi, Cagalli buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan kayaknya penghapus greenboard hijau itu memilih rambut pirangnya lagi sebagai tempat melandas. Sakit. Banget. Untuk menambah sial, kali ini ada dua penghapus yang singgah sebentar di kepalanya, dan dua penghapus lain cuman mengenai perut dan punggungnya. Tota empat.

Seluruh ruangan ricuh, tak terkecuali Yzak yang buru-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. "Cagalli-nee! Cagalli-nee! Cagalli-nee! Cagalli-nee! Caga...!"

"Aku denger!" teriaknya setengah kesal setengah meringis. "Siapa yang lempar barusan!"

Tiba-tiba ruangan ricuh itu sepi. Padahal Cagalli tahu ada sekitar tiga belas orang di sana. Waktu itu yang lempah Hahnenfuss. Sekarang siapa? Bukannya bantuin, 'anak-anak' sialan itu pada kabur dari tanggung jawab mereka. Cuman Yzak dan Kira yang membantunya berdiir.

"Sakit?"

"Yang barusan lempar kapten Rugby, ya? Keras banget sampe aku mental tiga ubin," Cagalli menunjukkan jarak berdirinya semula sebelum sempat lari dan tempat pantatnya mendarat dengan keras. Sakitnya double. Kira menuntunnya duduk di kursi lagi, menyodorkan gelas yang diisi air oleh Yzak.

"Sabnak, Louiser, Asuka, Buer, Andras, Westenfluss, Ne..."

"Bukannya Heine udah lulus?" potong Kira.

Yzak menghentikan penyebutan nama-nama yang ia kira ia lihat barusan. Ia melihat dengan nanar gimana birunya jidat Cagalli, karena kebetulan satu diantara dua penghapus yang mendarat di kepalanya membentur keningnya. "Cagalli-nee?"

"Aku denger, Yzak-chan! Yang aku butuhkan sekarang cuman dua tablet pain-killer, segelas air, dan tidur! Karena aku udah dapet air, dan pain-killer ada di kotak obat, dan kotak obat itu sebelahan sama kamar aku, jadi aku permisi!" Kira memegang kedua tangan Cagalli dari belakang, persis kayak waktu itu saat cewek mata emas itu berdiri. Tapi Cagalli segera menepis dan menyuruh Kira buat menyusul Yzak yang kayaknya bakal bawa pisau dapur ke tengah teman-temannya.

.

"Kukira kamu sehat?"

Cagalli memutar matanya. Entah sejak kapan Miriallia dan Dearka –pasangan tanpa status itu- ada di rumahnya, dan sejak kapan pula si cewek muncul di depannya. "Mau tolongin atau mau liatin aja?"

"Gak dua-duanya. Bentar lagi aku pulang, cuman mau nyapa kamu aja. Daag!"

Miriallia buru-buru pergi dari lorong kamar Cagalli sebelum ditendang keluar oleh pemiliknya. Gak tahu kali dia lagi bad mood. Cagalli menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan pencarian sebuah botol ajaib yang ia harap bisa meringankan pusing di kepalanya.

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema. Paling playboy itu lagi. "Miriallia-nya udah gak ada, Dea!"

"Dea?" tapi suara lain, pastinya bukan Dearka Elsman pemiliknya, yang menyahut. Tiba-tiba jantung Cagalli berdetak lebih kencang. Suaranya mirip... suara milik orang yang selalu bikin tubuhnya kejang-kejang secara menyenangkan kalo didengerin. Suaranya mirip suara milik orang yang selalu bikin dirinya jadi orang lain. Suaranya mirip suara milik orang yang bikin dirinya suka cengengesan sendiri di WC. Suaranya mirip...

"Lho, Cagalli-san?"

Suaranya gak mirip. Emang itu suaranya!

"Ngapain disini?" tanyanya sok cool. Ralat, sebenarnya dia kan emang Mukarata, jadi dia jarang punya ekspresi dan intonasi kalo ngomong. Athrun tersenyum sok ramah. Ralat, sebenarnya dia gak tahu apakah si Athrun ini emang bener-bener senyum, atau cuman lagi latihan, atau emang selalu senyum dari sononya. Author juga rada bingung.

Athrun menunjuk jari kelingking dan telunjuk kirinya yang berdarah. "Yzak lagi memburu siapa yang ngeroyok kamu, dan aku kena sedikit sabetannya."

Cagalli mengankat alis. Jadi bener dugaannya. "Oh, jadi?"

"Mau aku obatin."

"Oh."

Hening. Hening yang aneh, sebenernya. Cagalli udah tahu maksud Athrun datang ke lorong ini, bukan tidak bukan lain adalah membongkar P3K yang lagi ia obrak-abrik demi sebotol antiseptik dan plester luka. "Em, bentar ya."

Cowok mata hijau itu mengangguk. Cagalli mempercepat pencariannya. Setelah lima koma tiga menit mengubek-ubek, terhitung sejak Athrun datang, dan seliter keringat dingin, botol putih bertuliskan 'OBAT DIARE' pun didapatnya.

"Ano, Cagalli-san..."

"Huh?" Cagalli sekarang menatap Athrun. "Botol ini emang labelnya Obat Diare, tapi isinya pain-killer kok."

Athrun mengangguk lagi. Yzak pernah bilang kalo seluruh obat di kotak obatnya dishuffle, jadi gak dijamin kalo label botol sama dengan isinya.

.

"Zala!"

"Zala!"

"Zala!"

Cagalli mencari-cari tombol lampu, tapi seingatnya lampu kamarnya mati dan belum diganti sejak mati, kalo gak salah dua bulan lalu. Cagalli emang jarang nginep di Joule Manor. Sehari-hari dia tinggal di rumah dinas Presiden Uzumi, beberapa blok dari sana.

"Lampunya mati?"

"Seingatku, iya," jawabnya. Dia agak risih dengan posisinya dengan Athrun sekarang; meringkuk berpelukan di dekat pintu. Athrun takut gelap, dan Cagalli... sebenarnya gak risih-risih amat sih. Menyenangkan iya. Kenapa mereka disini? Sesaat setelah Cagalli meminum pain-killernya, dan saat Athrun tengah menirukan Cagalli, suara-suara lain menggema lagi di lorong. Kali ini bukan cuma satu, tapi tiga atau empat sumber bunyi. Gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba muka putih Athrun memucat dan langsung menarik Cagalli bersamanya, masuk ke dalam kamar gelap. Tentu aja Athrun gak tahu ruangan apa itu, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keselamatannya.

"Gak ada lilin?"

"Seingatku, ada. Tapi kalo kamu tetep meluk aku kayak gini, lilin itu gak bakal berguna."

Muka Athrun, Cagalli harap, memerah seperti pipinya. Gelap gini mana keliatan. Athrun segera melepas Cagalli, tapi tangannya masih meremas ujung kaos Cagalli. "Ikut."

.

"Nee-chan?"

Suara Yzak menggema. Tapi gak ada sahutan sekecil apapun. Semua anak-anak sarap D-3 memutuskan untuk bermalam di sana, dengan alasan kemalaman. Padahal ini baru jam tujuh lewat dua belas menit. Kira memutuskan untuk berhenti mengawal Yzak karena dirinya lapar, dan Shiho lagi masak di dapur. Lagipula SEED-mode Yzak udah off dan gak bakal kambuh lagi,

kan?

Kemana Cagalli? Yzak udah nyari ke segala tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi, minus kamarnya. Yzak pikir, gak mungkin kalo Cagalli tidur di tempat gelap kayak gitu. Ia menghentikan pencariannya dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk makan malam.

.

"Gak ada sinyal?"

Athrun menggoyang-goyang hp-nya. "None."

Cagalli merebahkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Setelah mencari dan mencari lilin dari laci satu ke laci lainnya di tengah usahanya menahan gejolak kegembiraannya akibat ke-childish-an Athrun, ia bisa bersantai dan kini berusaha tidur dengan lilin di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa tidur kalo Prince Charming di sampingnya? "Kenapa mereka bisa ngunci kamar ini?"

"Kamu lupa kalo kuncinya nempel di lubang luar pintu?"

Cagalli mengangguk, gak sebenarnya inget juga. Emang tadi ada kuncinya? "Oi, masa kamu tidur di sini?"

"Emang kenapa? Kamu mau aku bangun dengan kantung mata gara-gara gak bisa tidur karena takut disenggol penunggu sini?" seru Athrun. Mukanya cemberut. Priceless. Belum pernah Cagalli lihat crush-nya berekspresi kayak gitu. "Cagalli-san! Jangan liat aku kayak gitu! Kamu gak kesambet, kan?"

Cagalli langsung sadar dari dunia kekagumannya. "Eh? Apa! Athrun, kalo ini king size bed sih gak papa! Ini kan singel bed! Kita harus nempel kalo kita berdua tidur disini!"

"Terus kenapa kalo nempel? Gak bakal apa-apa! Percaya deh!"

Kalo tanda maksimal malu adalah muka ungu, Cagalli udah mencapainya. Rona merah di pipinya mula memerah sejak Athrun bilang dia akan tidur di sampingnya. Gimana ini?

"Ath...run... Athrun! Athrun! Bangun! Udah pagi!"

Bukannya bangun atau apa, Athrun malah pura-pura ngorok. Cagalli kehabisan ide, meskipun emang dari tadi dia gak punya ide buat ngejauhin badan cowok yang disukainya dari badannya. Dari pura-pura ngorok itu, perlahan nafasnya teratur. Cagalli menelan ludah.

Dia harus menghabiskan sembilan jam, atau mungkin lebih malamnya, dengan ditiupi udara dari hidung Athrun yang mengenai telingan dan rambutnya, plus kecepatan aliran darahnya yang gak memungkinkannya untuk tidur lelap dengan tidak bahagia.

.

End of chapter 4


End file.
